1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, the improvement of electronic devices increases the demands for a greater storage capability. To increase the storage capability, memory devices become smaller, and the integrity thereof becomes higher. Thus, three-dimensional memory devices are receiving more and more attention from the industries.
However, as the size of the memory devices becomes smaller and the integrity thereof becomes higher, a capacitance effect between the word line and the bit line also becomes significant, and the program disturbance caused by the capacitance effect may influence the performance of a memory cell or a memory cell array. Thus, how to reduce the capacitance effect between the word line and the bit line to prevent the disturbance caused by the effect is certainly an issue to be worked on.